1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in game apparatus, and more particularly a game apparatus in which one or more players attempt to manipulate a playing surface in an attempt to cause a ball to roll into a goal area.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
There has been a commercially available game comprised of a disc having a flat playing surface with a goal in the form of an opening located in the center thereof and with a transparent tube located beneath the opening to receive one or more playing balls. The disc was provided with a plurality of handles spaced around the periphery for being grasped by the players to manipulate the playing surface. Each player attempts to manipulate the disc in such manner as to cause the playing balls of the opponent player or players to fall into the opening, and also to prevent his or her own playing ball from entering opening.
There was another prior game apparatus in which one or more players attempted to manipulate one or more balls into a plurality of holes on a playing surface by moving the surface to cause the balls to move through a maze and into these holes which represented scoring areas.
These games, among other things, were not time-operated and did not include automatic release means for releasing another of the playing balls after a ball entered the goal opening.